


Spark of a Decepticon Fanart

by Sincorah



Series: Spark of a Decepticon [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincorah/pseuds/Sincorah
Summary: An attempt at creating Switchshade using Microsoft Paint





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Switchshade in Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had great intentions of writing another chapter or two, but my mind really didn't feel like cooperating, so this happened instead. Next chapter of Spark should be up fairly soon though!

Switchshade, about mid-chapter 3.


	3. Dad!Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's a quick little piece I couldn't help but make-Caring!Soundwave is a personal favorite of mine. Hope you enjoy! Credit where credit is due, I 'borrowed' *cough*-blatantly stole-*cough* the base of Soundwave from a much more talented artist. Not sure where it originated, but I found it on a google search and used the outline for this. Many thanks, unknown fan-artist!


End file.
